


Move on

by sassan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pre-The Raven Boys, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassan/pseuds/sassan
Summary: In a time before Gansey knew he would die soon, in a time before he met Blue, Gansey kept a secret. A secret he knew he could never talk about, so he was always talking about Glendower.What he didn't know was that two people already knew.





	

# Move on

 

In a time before Gansey knew he would die soon, in a time before he met Blue, Gansey kept a secret. A secret he knew he could never talk about, so he was always talking about Glendower. He was searching, obsessively hunting for the smallest hints. Following the tiniest clues was a journey of trials and errors. He had failed countless times, but every small success was worth the hard work he put in it for years. Often, he had to start anew, no, they, they had to start anew. He was not alone on his journey anymore. A Gansey was never alone, but Richard Campbell Gansey III had real friends he could count on. One was Ronan Lynch, who moved in with him a little while ago. The other was Adam Parrish, a hardworking Henrietta soul.

At day Richard Campbell Gansey III was a prince of Aglionby Academy, he was friends with everyone, even the teachers. People, students, and adults, admired him. But at night he was just Gansey. Gansey who was obsessed with a dead - maybe asleep - Welsh king, Gansey, who was fragile, miserable, breakable, his purest form. Only Ronan knew this side of him. In return, there were sides of Ronan only Gansey knew. Ronan was a lost child, he was tough, brutal even but also lost and vulnerable without his father.

Niall Lynch had been Ronan’s entire world - besides his younger brother Matthew - and Niall Lynch had also been cruelly murdered. Ronan hadn’t been the same since. Nobody would be. Gansey was sure he wouldn’t be the same anymore either if anyone from his family was murdered and he had to find the corpse.

A door creaked at Monmouth Manufacturing. It wasn’t Ronan’s, Gansey could tell.

“Can’t sleep?” Gansey asked whispering.

“You neither,” Noah answered. Noah was a mysterious thing.  He lived with Gansey and Ronan at Monmouth and went to Aglionby as well. They were friends, close friends even, but sometimes it was as if Noah wasn’t present. Maybe it was a trick of Gansey’s mind. Noah was a shy boy, his shoulders always slouched. He was there but didn’t always make himself felt.

“Yes.” There was nothing more to say. Everyone at Monmouth suffered from insomnia, everyone for their own reasons. If one listened closely, one could hear a faint techno beat from Ronan’s room, so he wasn’t asleep either.

Noah sat down on Gansey’s bed, right beside him. The room was drowned in a dim light, bright enough to give away that the book on Gansey’s lap was his journal, but not bright enough to make the words on the open page readable. Sometimes Gansey liked to look at his journal, it grounded him, reminded him that he had a purpose in his life, a purpose that has nothing to do with politics or economics.

“You seem more troubled lately,” Noah stated, letting the question hang in the air between them without voicing it. Noah was good at this, asking without asking. Gansey took a long look at his friend. Even in the dim light his hair shone bright, almost white. The purest blond. He searched for his eyes, and the second he found them, he couldn’t remember how they looked like. Or rather: He knew exactly how his bright blue eyes looked like, but he couldn’t remember how they fit in the rest of his face. Otherworldly. Otherworldly was a good way to describe Noah.

Slowly Gansey leaned in, his face so close to Noah’s that the other boy could feel his mint scented breath on his cheek. Maybe there was a blush on Noah’s cheeks but maybe there was not. Gansey couldn’t always tell when his mind was playing tricks on him when it came to his mysterious friend and when it didn’t. They stayed like this for a while. Close, silent, content.

Then Ronan’s door opened and the moment was gone. Before Ronan had left his room, Noah was gone, his door shutting softly behind him.

Gansey took a deep breath, reliving what just happened. Then he cleared his mind as Ronan stepped out of his room, headphones around his neck. Another electronic beat came out of them, only hearable because the rest of Monmouth was silent. Ronan wordlessly went to the bathroom and came back with two chocolate bars. He threw one at Gansey before he sat down on the edge of Gansey’s bed.

Ronan wasn’t the let’s-chat-over-a-midnight-snack kind of person, so the action took Gansey by surprise. He knew his best friend was up to no good, so he braced himself for what might come next.

“Kavinsky is throwing a party tomorrow night.” There it was.

“No,” Gansey answered.

“Yes, he is and you’re coming with me,” Ronan said, then he got up and went back to his room. Before closing the door again, he turned around and added, “Don’t bring Richard Campbell Gansey III.” As the door fell shut, Gansey let out a sigh. He knew exactly what Ronan meant. Gansey couldn’t always control when he was Richard Campbell Gansey III and when he was just Gansey. But chances were high that he couldn’t be just Gansey when they were going to one of Kavinsky’s infamous parties.

“You should go with him. He wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important in one way or another,” Noah said, his voice calm and matter-of-factly.

“I just don’t like Kavinsky or his parties,” Gansey said frowning. He rubbed his thumb softly against his lower lip like he always did when he was distressed, lost in thoughts, or worrying.

“He is dangerous. But Ronan is, too.” Noah wasn’t wrong, he rarely was. The boy mostly chose his words wisely and carefully. The conversation was over, Gansey could tell because Noah retreated to his room without another word.

 

The next day at Aglionby came and went by as usual. Adam had a day off, which meant that they hang out at Monmouth, talking about the ley line and Glendower for a while and talking about school and exams for another while before they decided to go to Nino’s. Gansey said he would invite them all, even though Ronan could effortlessly buy the entire place and Noah probably could, too. But Adam couldn’t. Adam refused to live of Ganseys charity but inviting all of them wasn’t charity, right?

They took the Camaro, as always. Gansey’s old car that was him. Ronan sat in the front, his feet on the dashboard. He tortured everyone with his terrible taste in music. Adam and Noah sat in the back. It was a short ride to Nino’s. Gansey and Ronan spotted Kavinsky’s car before they entered the parking lot. The white Mitsubishi looked so obscene that Ronan snarled and Gansey sighed. Gansey wasn’t looking forward to the party later but he most definitely wasn’t thrilled to meet Kavinsky before dinner. Ronan swore under his breath. “I swear this fucker is everywhere.”

“Stop complaining, you want me to join you to his party.”

“That’s something different. He’s an asshole but his parties are great.”

“If you like illegal substances and destroying expensive cars,” Adam added obviously annoyed by the attitude. Everyone knew what Kavinsky’s parties were about and one either liked them or despised them. Adam and Gansey disliked them, a lot. Noah never got involved with them, though he kept his opinion about the parties for himself.

Gansey parked the Pig next to the white Mitsubishi and they got out of the car. Noah hid slightly behind Gansey as they walked into the restaurant, as if he didn’t want to be seen. They instantly spotted Kavinsky and his group of friends at the table in the corner, they were laughing a little too loud at a joke their glorious leader had told. These raven boys were always so loud and it annoyed Gansey, he preferred not to talk when there was nothing to say.

The four of them chose a table by the window and a waitress brought their menu cards even though they didn’t need it. They knew the menu by heart. Gansey ordered a pitcher of ice tea and three normal sized pizzas. One for himself, one for Adam and one for Ronan. Noah didn’t choose one, as always. Sometimes Gansey was worried that his friend didn’t eat enough, Noah was a pale, tall and skinny boy, who was always cold. But as soon as the thoughts crossed his mind, they were forgotten again. Of course, Noah ate enough, don’t be silly Gansey, he just doesn’t like Nino’s pizzas. They weren’t the best pizzas in town, but the place belonged to the Aglionby Academy and the ice tea was great.

It didn’t take long for Kavinsky to notice the newcomers, in fact he had observed them since he heard the Camaro’s engine outside. Ronan scowled when he saw Kavinsky coming over to their table.

“Gansey Boy and his most loyal pets,” Kavinsky greeted them, earning a sombrous glare from Ronan. The one-sided smile on Kavinsky’s lips was dangerous, toxic as he ignored Ronan.

“What do you want?” Gansey asked, his tone polite. This was Richard Campbell Gansey III, glorious future of glorious America.

“Nothing, just a chat with my fellow students. Bonding time.”

“Leave us the fuck alone,” Ronan hissed, which earned him an amused glance in return.

“Gansey Boy, I believe your dog needs a muzzle.”

“You can’t tame a wild animal,” Gansey said, nodding his head in the direction of the Mitsubishi, “and he’s not wrong,” he finished matter-of-factly. Ronan seemed more than pleased with his best friend’s response.

“We will see, tonight, I’ve heard,” Kavinsky stated, rising one of his eyebrows.

“You’ve heard right,” Gansey answered but what he really meant was You’re dismissed and Kavinsky caught the implied order because he retreated with a wave of his hand and another meaningful look at Ronan.

“What an arrogant ass,” Ronan growled.

“I’m friends with one, too,” Noah mumbled to himself and Gansey almost didn’t catch it. He grinned. If one listened closely to Noah’s remarks, he could be sassy, completely different from the Noah he showed everyone. Gansey particularly liked sassy-Noah. Though he did not like the tight feeling in his chest. The way Kavinsky looked at Ronan, with hunger in his eyes. Ronan looked at Kavinsky with a similar hunger even though he tried to mask it behind his stares and snarls. Gansey knew desire when he saw it because he sometimes caught himself staring at Ronan with the same emotion written all over his face. He really disliked Kavinsky.

 

Kavinsky was a clever boy. Mean, yes, but also clever. He knew exactly what kind of game he was playing and he loved to play with fire. Getting in Gansey’s way was riskier than playing with burning dynamite. Richard Campbell Gansey III, not a Aglionby prince but the Aglionby prince. And he wanted what was his. Ronan Lynch was burning dynamite, he was a ticking bomb, he was explosive and dangerous but also incredibly beautiful and Kavinsky liked beautiful things. Maybe if he would have been a little kinder, a little less rebellious, maybe he could have been part of the infamous Gangsey, put he never took the easy way. He didn't want to be liked, he wanted to own. He smiled to himself as he sat down with his friends, his belongings. He owned them. Just like he owned everything he touched. Gansey was a humble prince, he wasn't aware of his powers but he, Kavinsky, he was a king. He owned and he ruled. And soon he would make Ronan his, too. He would steal him away from the innocent and pure prince and he would claim him as his own. But before he would do that he would make sure to give Gansey a little bit of that Ronan spice.

As he halfheartedly participated in the conversation around him he came up with a plan for his party tonight. A hell of a good plan. After he finished a third of his pizza, he put some cash on the table, stood up and left Nino’s without bidding goodbye to anyone except Gansey and his knights. It was about time to set up the location for the party and perfecting his little play. Tonight was going to go down in history. Tonight was going to be a night neither Gansey nor Ronan nor he himself could and would ever forget and Kavinsky would make sure of that.

 

Back in Monmouth Noah had a terrible feeling about the upcoming event. He was good at observing people and he knew more about intentions than he preferred. He sensed that if he would let his friends go, something bad would happen but he couldn't find a good reason to keep them, especially Ronan, from going. This was none of his business. When Gansey was alone in the living room, Noah grabbed him by his arm and stared in his beautiful, all-consuming eyes. “Take care of yourself. I've got a really bad feeling about this,” he whispered, too afraid to speak aloud. Perhaps, if he wouldn't say anything, nothing would happen.

Gansey stared right back at him, he didn't flinch, he didn't back away and he didn't show any sign that he thought his friend's behavior might be odd, odder than usual. Instead a half smile crept on his perfect lips and he whispered back, “Don't worry, I'm taking care. Trust me. Nothing will happen.” And Noah wanted to believe. Believe it so badly but he knew better. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else, so he nodded and loosened the grip on Gansey’s arm, still holding it though. They were close, as close as they had been the night before and Noah could swear his heart was pounding hard against his ribs. He knew that this was never going to happen but he also had nothing to lose. He knew about Gansey’s secret for longer than Gansey himself had known the truth and Noah knew what was, what would be and what never could be. He knew a lot of things. And he knew that he had absolutely nothing left to lose, so he gathered all his courage and pressed a soft kiss on Gansey’s lips before he let go and retreated to his room, waving him goodbye and reminding him to take care.

 

Gansey didn't have time to process what just happened as Ronan stepped out of his room, completely dressed in black. He looked hot. He looked extremely hot and Gansey was sure he blushed because a wave of very unholy thoughts crossed his mind and he coughed awkwardly. “Give me a second,” he said, turning around before Ronan could grasp a glance at his facial expressions and he rummaged through his clothes. What did one wear to Kavinsky’s parties? Gansey was not the type of young men that looked effortlessly hot in black clothes, instead he settled for his favorite, yellow sweatshirt and a pair of tight black jeans. He didn't mind Ronan’s gaze on him as he changed his clothes. Gansey combed his hair with his fingers, making it look a little less neat and then he turned around. A wide grin was plastered on Ronan’s face and Gansey was sure it must hurt to grin that much. It wasn't exactly a happy grin, rather a very sarcastic one.

“You're the only person on earth who could rock this hella ugly shirt,” Ronan said and Gansey grinned as well. “Gotta look good next to you and you're not exactly the classic kind of good looking either.”

“Oh, don't get me wrong, Dick. You're definitely the classic kind of good looking with all that Old Virginia money reeking off your body, but that sweater, it sure needs style to pull it off.”

“Then the classic beauty and the not so classic beauty should get going or they're going to be late.”

“It's the beauty and the beast and the beast is fucking ready for this damned party.”

Gansey grabbed his keys and Ronan threw an unapproving look at him. “We’re taking my car tonight.”

“Don’t get wasted then.” Ronan snarled but they settled for the compromise and Gansey left Monmouth without his car keys, feeling naked. The ride to Kavinsky’s party location was quiet, there was nothing to say. Gansey stared out of the window and observed the passing street lights. His mind wandered to what had happened earlier. Lost in his thoughts he touched his lips. Noah’s had felt cold and barely real on his. He longed. Longed to grab him and kiss him again, hard, and real, just so he could save the memory. For a moment, Gansey even doubted if it had happened at all. But of course, it had, he had felt it. And his heart had felt it, too. The harder he thought about it, the less real it seemed. He gently rubbed his lower lip, as if it could bring back the sensation. He caught himself thinking about a different pair of lips, harsher lips that loved to speak ugly words. Those lips were everything he dreamed about.

“Stop that, there’s no need to be this nervous,” Ronan said, no hint of the usual hardness in his voice. Gansey laughed and put his hand down. “Guess I am just a little worried. I don’t like Kavinsky’s parties.”

“You don’t like him either.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Do you like him?”

Ronan laughed, it was a loud, barking sound. “Hell no, I despise that motherfucker.”

“Why do you keep going to his parties, then?”

“Because they’re fun.”

“You have a weird understanding of fun.”

“At least I don’t have a crush on a dead Welsh king.”

“Well, that’s right. Guess we’re both a little weird.”

They fell silent again as they reached the field where the party was located. A loud electro beat drowned every other sound and Gansey took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine, he tried to tell himself as he watched Ronan climbing out of his car. His long body moved elegantly and Gansey couldn’t help himself but stare.

“You gonna keep staring at my ass or are you coming with me?” Gansey shook his head and got out of the car as well, closing the door rather carefully. He liked this car, it was just as much Ronan as his car was himself. It didn’t take long for Kavinsky to notice them and we walked over, his hips swaying as he owned the place - which he does. He said something to Ronan that Gansey didn’t hear over the loud music but the look on his friend’s face gave away that it hadn’t been something nice. Gansey let his gaze wander. There were a few Aglionby students but most people where older. He saw people exchanging tiny bags with pills and powders in it and it didn’t take a pro to tell that they were dealing with drugs. People were getting drunk and high. He saw a couple making out on the front seats of a car and two cars were racing in the fields. This was no place Gansey liked to spend his time at.

When Gansey looked at Ronan again, he had a bottle in his hands and that was not beer. Gansey sighed. Even though Ronan had promised not to get wasted, Gansey knew better. He was getting wasted. “Take good care about him,” Kavinsky shouted over the music.

“Are you trying to wreck him?”

“I am trying to make him loosen up a little. You know, pull that stick out of his ass. Someone should do that with you, too.”

“I am politely declining that offer.”

“How aristocratic. No wonder you never have fun.”

“I have plenty fun, it’s just a different, more decent kind of fun.”

“Hunting for a king is getting you laid, huh?”

“At least it’s not getting me any STDs.”

Kavinsky didn’t say anything because there had been rumors that he caught one a while back. He just snarled and said something that sounded like “You will see” before he left them alone again. Ronan had emptied half of his bottle already and with a firm grab around Gansey’s arm, he dragged them to a group of people that stood in a circle. They stood around a pair that was performing tricks with fire and the crowd was hooting and screaming at them. It was a spectacular show and Gansey enjoyed watching it. Ronan threw obscene encouragements at the pair and raised his arms to applaud. Gansey smiled at the carefree expression on Ronan’s face. The fire illuminated his sharp features and he looked even more beautiful than he usually did.

“I know you like him,” Kavinsky shouted in his ear, “and I am going to make him mine.” Gansey turned around and stared at Kavinsky. “Oh ho, there he is. This is Richard Campbell Gansey III, the future of America. And he can be angry.”

“Ronan is not a thing. I don’t own him and you won’t own him.”

“And this is the reason you won’t be a king.”

“I don’t need to be a king.”

“Well,” Kavinsky started, clapping his hand on Ronan’s back, “Let’s heat things up a little. Follow me.” Shrugging Ronan walked behind Kavinsky and Gansey followed them. On their way Kavinsky greeted his most loyal friends Jiang, Skov and Prokopenko. He led them to a white stretched limousine and opened the door for Gansey and Ronan. They sat around a round table and Kavinsky snorted a line of cocaine. “Let’s get this party started,” he said, putting a card game out of his pocket. “Get yourself a drink or two from the mini bar, it’s all yours.” Kavinsky shuffled a black and a white deck and put them on the table. Gansey knew that this wouldn’t end well so he grabbed a beer from the bar and Ronan took the bottle of vodka.

“Since I invented this game, I will start and explain the rules. There are two cards, one that has a body part on it and one that has a task on it. Since we are three only we will play one round clockwise and one anti-clockwise and so on. If you don’t want to do something you must undress one piece of clothes, of the other's choice of course.

“So,” he looked at Gansey and drew the first card with the task, “Pinch,” he drew the second card, “Cheek. You’re lucky.” Kavinsky leaned over and pinched Gansey’s cheek between his thumb and index finger. Gansey stared at the cards and took two.

“Kiss. Upper back.” He couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t. Before he could tell them that this game was stupid and he wouldn’t play it, Ronan had already thrown his shirt on the floor and turned around so that Gansey could have better access to his back. With shaky fingers Gansey grabbed Ronan’s arms and leaned in. Insecure and carefully he kissed his shoulder blade and when Ronan’s muscles relaxed under his lips he found his courage and let them travel over the soft skin, sucking softly on it every now and then, making Ronan inhale deeply. Kavinsky cleared his throat and grinned at them.

Ronan took two cards, his facial expression as blank as always while Gansey tried to avoid looking at anyone directly, highly embarrassed by what he had done. Lost in thoughts he didn't pay much attention to what Ronan had to do. After that he watched Kavinsky biting Ronan’s hip bones. Gansey could tell that he was drunk by the red blush on his cheeks and the clouded eyes. Grinning Ronan grabbed two more cards and whistled.     
“Lick a shot. Neck. Lie down, we don't wanna waste all that good stuff.” Gansey did as he was told, exposing his neck to Ronan, who grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled it down a bit, then he poured vodka over his skin and started licking it from the hollow between his collarbones, up over his Adam's apple. Gansey suppressed a moan and grabbed the leather of the bench tightly. This was how he was gonna die. And he couldn't imagine a more beautiful way to leave the world of the living for a second time.              
Kavinsky whistled and cheered. When Ronan was done, Gansey sat up again and drew two cards. He put them down again and decided to rather undress one piece of clothing than touch Kavinsky in inappropriate places. Kavinsky was a handsome young man but Gansey was too sober and too decent to do it. “I'll pass,” he said and waited for Kavinsky to choose what he had to undress.

“I know we're all dying to see your muscular chest but wouldn't it be boring when we always get what we want. Get rid of those tight pants.”

“You're cheating,” Gansey said and shook his head as he bended down to untie his shoes, slipped out of them and pulled down his jeans. He was a lucky guy, Ronan teased him because he didn't have much body hair but he was secretly glad about it. Even though he quit sports his legs were still athletic, so he didn't mind Kavinsky and Ronan staring at them as he sat down again. Ronan took a big gulp from his bottle as Kavinsky took his cards. They kept playing for a few more rounds and Gansey was the only one who lost a few garments. Obviously, Ronan and Kavinsky knew no shame.

Ronan drew two more cards and grinned painfully wide. “Suck. Fingers. Gansey, your hand.” Gansey blushed a deep shade of red but obeyed anyway. Ronan took his hand, almost carefully and came closer before he put Gansey’s index finger and middle finger in his mouth. Ronan stared right into Gansey’s eyes as he started sucking on his fingers. The way his tongue pressed against his digits and he moved his head told Gansey that Ronan certainly wasn’t thinking about his fingers. Gansey inhaled deeply, trying not to think of other body parts but once the thought entered his head he let out a soft moan, almost inaudible. Almost. Ronan grinned and sucked harder, making Gansey swallow hard. His heart pounded fast in its cage and he was highly aware of the situation. Kavinsky watched them fascinated and Gansey withdrew his hand.

“You can get on your knees and repeat that for Little K,” Kavinsky said, his tone obscene. Gansey snorted and grabbed his clothes, put them back on and pulled Ronan up.

“We’re going.”

“Loosen up, Richard, you really don’t know how to have fun, do you?”

“I know how to have fun without humiliating people.” With that they climbed out of the limousine, leaving a laughing Kavinsky behind.

Wordlessly they left the party and Gansey got into the driver’s seat of Ronan’s BMW. He liked this car, but he didn’t like driving it. It was an untamable predator, just like its driver. This car was too much for him. He didn’t like taming wild animals. He rather watched them from afar and let them live freely.

They didn’t speak on their way home and a glance at Ronan told Gansey that his friend was asleep. He shook his head. Ronan was too used to being drunk.        
Gansey may not look like he was strong but he carried Ronan to his room anyway, with a little help. Sleep was precious to all of them since they suffered from insomnia and he really didn’t want to wake him up. Luckily, he slept through Gansey’s attempts to get him up the stairs. Luckily, Noah was still awake, too, and helped him. Softly Gansey closed the door to Ronan’s room and went to get a glass of cold water. He drank it in one big gulp. He felt better afterwards. Then he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

As Gansey took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly, Noah sat down next to him, his weight barely bringing down the mattress. He put his arm around Gansey and waited. Noah was a patient being. Gansey didn’t cry, but he needed time to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

“He doesn’t like me, right?”

“Not like that,” Noah whispered, _not anymore_. Gansey nodded and put his hands in his lap before he looked up again, searching for Noah’s eyes in the dark, he couldn’t find them. “Kiss me again,” he whispered.

For a while nothing happened and he wasn’t sure if Noah still sat beside him. He did. But both didn’t know if he would do it. What good could it do? Probably nothing. But what harm could it do?        
Carefully, as if he could hurt him, Noah grabbed Ganseys chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing their faces closer together. He kissed him softly, like a feather. Gansey buried one hand in Noah’s soft blond hair and placed the other on his back, pressing him a little closer while he deepened the kiss. The kiss didn’t grow hot. It was slow and longing, like they both kissed someone else who wasn’t there with them. When they parted, Gansey stole another, final kiss.

“Stay with me tonight,” he said, though he already knew the answer.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“No. No, it wouldn’t.”

Noah got up and before he retreated to his room, he turned around, looking at Gansey who was looking out of the window, observing the moon.

“Sleep well, Gansey,” Noah whispered. He knew better, he knew Gansey wouldn’t sleep. He never did.

“You, too,” Gansey answered, his voice faint and Noah wasn’t sure if he had said anything at all.

The night was long and silent at Monmouth. Gansey stood at the window for a while that felt like an eternity. He stared at the stars and the night sky, his mind almost empty. He kept thinking about the party, about Ronan. He had loved him for so long, most of the time without knowing. He didn’t know if he could let go but he had to. His feelings were leading him nowhere and he had to move on. For the sake of their friendship and his own well-being. Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow he would move on.


End file.
